


Once upon a dream

by Wewheresobeautiful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Dom Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wewheresobeautiful/pseuds/Wewheresobeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a basic Demon hunt, only it wasn't. Dean's been struck by a powerful Djinn and this time it's going to be hard to get out. </p><p>Sam and Cas work to try and pull him free but with Cas only at half power it starts to seem hopeless. </p><p>If only Dean would wake up from his dream and remember what his life was before the big sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The house was abandoned, the sign indicating it was to be bulldozed next week to make way for street parking. It was dusty and old, peeling white paint and plastic sheeting over all the furniture. The place looked straight up evacuated. The couches where old but mostly intact, the bed was small but would work well enough and the kitchen was functional enough for preparing beans and canned food. Overall it was one of the better places they had squatted at, too bad Dean couldn't see it. Between him and Cas, Dean was a light load. Cas still had some fraction of his angel powers but they were fading day by day, which was a shame really that he couldn't be at even half power for the hunt, then maybe Dean wouldn't be comatose between them as they laid him on the old bed and covered him in his leather jacket. 

The hunt was easy, quick in and out for a demon. They had this down to a science by now, Cas at the side armed with his angel blade, Sam from the back with Ruby's knife and Dean with salt and holy water coming from the front door as bait. Each victim was left drained of blood and their throats slit wide open. Some kinda ritual Cas had guessed but it still didn't seem consistent with the method of killing. They didn't really think anymore about it, they should have. 

Dean was the first to notice, the thing jumped him with a iron rod and knocked him out cold, that was the first clue. The second was him being tied to a rotting mattress with phone cables and forced into a blood drip that slowly drained the fight out of him. Then the guy showed his face. That's when it fully clicked. The blue tattoos and pale skin, he didn't even have time to scream before a hand was on his forehead and he saw an endless array of black. 

That's how Cas found him, Djinn with one hand on Dean's slacken cheek and the other gulping him blood from the IV tube. With a yell he drove the blade right into the creature's chest and watched as it crackled into dust at his feet. And that's how Sam found them both. Cas with trousers covered in blue dust and one hand on his brother's forehead as he desperately whispered spell after spell with no result. That's how they ended up in an empty house with a dead asleep Dean, a mess of an angel and a very worried brother. 

The books came out first, both angel and brother hunting down any information they could to help snap Dean awake. 

“There’s nothing here that can help us Sam even you know that” Cas said defeated as he closed his heavy book and dropped it to the ground with a frustrated groan. Sam slammed his own book shut and huffed, throwing his book at the foot of the bed. 

“Well I have to do something! I can't just leave him as sleeping beauty forever. It's not like he ever told me how he escaped last time and this is… Different” he ran both hands through his hair with a huff and picked up his phone, scrolling through contacts only to realise there was no one to help them. 

“It is different Sam I will agree there. Even with my limited powers I should have at least had enough to pull him free. He had only just been infected by the poison, even a demon could manage that. It was powerful, I'm not sure what we can do to save him this time” 

Both angel and brother looked towards the sleeping dean, chest moving up and down in gentle sways as he breathed, eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks. Both could agree on one thing, Dean had never looked so relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

The place was so white, for a second Dean was convinced he had somehow got himself into heaven, but then he blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked around. It was a bedroom, and not a motel one, like a house one. There was a walk in robe and bedside tables, a mirror on the wall and a large bed with, where those silk sheets? God he was comfy. And naked. Why was he naked? And why was he handcuffed? 

He sat up way too quick, jerking his shoulder in pain as he looked around the room in fear. Where was he? He didn't remember anything, something about hunting. He looked up at the handcuffs that bound his wrists to the bedhead, purple fluffy? He shook his head and quickly found the release button, hey this wasn't his first rodeo, and pulled himself free. God his shoulders hurt, and his ass. He looked down at his body and gulped, where those bite marks? Sweet jesus, who ever he hooked up with was a kinky mother fucker. 

He stood up and grabbed the first pair of underwear he saw, sliding them on with a wince and began to explore. The room was nice, well decorated. No pictures but lots of clothes scattered on the floor, male clothes. Last night must have been rough, he hadn't slept with a guy since he crawled out of hell in a fit of deep shame, he was just glad Dad was dead so he could never find out. There was a smell, Bacon or something. Was his shag cooking breakfast? God where did he pick this guy up from? Couldn't have been a skeevy bar like normal. You were more likely to get the clap than breakfast from those guys. The door was open, the window wasn't bolted, he could run if need be. Just a quick look. 

The hallway was equally nice, same with the kitchen, it was huge. Marble countertops in a cool grey, a large stainless steel oven and a fridge you could fit horse in. The guy had his back to Dean. He was shirtless, wearing just a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his narrow hips. Dean mentally high-fived himself for grabbing such a babe. His hair was a dark black and artfully messy, his back was strong and his arms toned as he went about cooking their meal. But there was one thing that made the guy stand out, the giant black wings tattooed on his back. Each feather looked so real that Dean caught himself just staring at them, expecting them to flutter in the breeze as the guy placed eggs on plates next to a side of hashbrowns. That's when he turned around, placing the plates on the breakfast bar with a glass of orange juice and freshly poured coffee. His eyes were so blue, chest so toned and his face, his face was… 

“Cas?” Dean's jaw dropped wide, hand gripping the wooden door frame to keep himself upright as Cas smiled at him, all straight teeth and laughter lines. 

“Hey, Dean. I made breakfast. Thought it was the least I could do after giving you such a run last night. How's your shoulders? I didn't want to keep you cuffed but you insisted and I couldn't say no to that face. I've got some deep-heat if you need it… Dean? You OK?” Cas started walking towards him, lines etched in his forehead in worry. 

That's when he realised he was scanning the room for iron, silver, salt anything he could find to prove this wasn't Cas he was looking at right now. Cas moved his hands to cover Dean's forehead and neck and God his hands were as soft as he remembered. He expected his eyes to glow and be transported back to reality but his face looked…normal, completely human. 

“You don't feel warm. Maybe I did take it too far last night, I'll run you bath. That normally helps. Just wait here and eat your breakfast and I'll find that bubble bath you like…. “ God even his voice was the same, and he wouldn't shut up, why shouldn't be shut up. Dean needed to know, for sure. This couldn't be Cas. No way. He didn't have tattoos, didn't eat food and especially didn't cuff Dean to a bed after a night of kinky shit. 

“No no it's...it's fine, Cas. I'm just tired. Could you grab me a water or something?” his voice was rough and his throat hurt like hell which is why Cas ran off at such a speedy rate to grab a glass of cold water Dean assumed. It had to be him right? That stupid shuffle he did when standing for too long was way too hard to fake. But even so, why was Cas half naked with a wing tattoo on his back in a house in suburbia with a BDSM victim Dean?

This was going to be a puzzle to figure out. But, looking at Cas smile at him like that after getting him a glass of water, placing his hands on his waist and stroking over each mark with concern, Dean wasn't entirely sure he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like every chapter that will be in this story this one is late. Very late. 
> 
> I will be very suprised if you're still reading but if you are thank you and I'm very sorry.


	3. TEMPORARY CHAPTER

I'm so sorry to tell you this but this story is going to be on pause for quite a while. A close friend of mine has passed away very suddenly and I don't have the energy to write right now as I try to support my friends and her family. 

If you could donate to the lukimia foundation even if you're not in Australia just in your country that would be great as that was her wishes. 

I'm so sorry again for the long wait supporters of thsibstory are going to face now. I will replace this chapter with a proper one when I write it.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have more chapters and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> My spelling is terrible so sorry and please tell me if you spot anything because I don't have a beta reader to help.
> 
> I won't be uploading chapters till I have finished the next one so you don't get stuck in limbo and I keep my motivation so Im sorry if it takes a long time to upload


End file.
